Stand by Me
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: My first NarutoNaruko fic / Semua masalah yang ia alami selama ini rasanya semakin bertambah terus menerus dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa lagi memikul beban itu sendirian / "Oyasumi, Imouto" / Cover by marina-chan1027 / Happy Reading! / Mind to Read and Review?


_**STAND BY ME**_

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

_**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**__**, Alur kecepetan, Labil dll**_

_**NarutoxNaruko**_

_**Family**_

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipi tembem gadis bersurai kuning itu, ini adalah hari keduanya mengurung diri di kamar pribadinya. Entah berapa juta kristal bening yang telah ia keluarkan. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

_Shock_ yang ia rasakan bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik dengan ribuan _volt_ yang menyerang tubuhnya. Semua keadaan yang ia lalui selama ini bertambah lengkap dengan sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan yang sangat tak ia sangka sama sekali.

_-Satu bulan yang lalu-_

Gadis bermanik _sapphire blue_ itu tengah asik mencorat-coret bindernya, kelasnya kini tengah ribut dan berisik dikarenakan tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Gadis itu kini mengedarkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan tingkah laku teman sekelasnya dalam diam, lalu memandang keluar jendela dengan harapan ada ketenangan di luar sana.

"Naruko?" panggil sebuah suara yang sukses membuat gadis yang tadinya sedang menatap jendela lalu menengokan kembali kepalanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Bisa antar aku ke koperasi siswa? Pulpen milikku habis." Naruko terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan gadis berambut cokelat yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

Tepat saat Naruko membukakan pintu kelas, sesosok pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan manik mata yang hampir sama dengan dirinya itu melaluinya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Dan seketika _mood_ Naruko berubah. Tetapi ia tak ingin temannya itu mengetahuinya dan memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Tepat setelah bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, Naruko bergegas pergi ke atap. Tempat favoritnya dimana biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bentonya. Sayangnya, saat ia baru saja memegang kenop dan akan membuka pintu atap itu-

"_Daisuki, Hinata-chan_."

"_E-eh? E-em... D-dai-daisuki mo N-n-naru-naruto-kun_."

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya, Naruko langsung menarik lagi tangannya dan tersenyum. Lalu berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan atap.

"Naruko? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruko.

"Eum, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruko dengan _eyesmile_ andalannya

"Wajahmu agak pucat, mau aku antar ke UKS?"

"_Iie_, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja kok," Naruko terus berusaha meyakinkan Kiba akan kondisi dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu ya. _Jaa_." Kiba lalu tersenyum dan segera berlari ke kantin

"_Jaa_."

Entah apa yang Naruko rasakan, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir, bel pulang yang berdendang bagaikan suara lantunan piano yang sangat ditunggu oleh seluruh murid di Konoha Gakuen.

Naruko yang baru saja selesai membereskan alat tulisnya langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menemui orang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Ugh.." baru saja Naruko sampai di depan pintu kelasnya ia langsung berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat perih.

Lima menit berlalu Naruko berusaha untuk bangkit meski dengan tangan kanan yang masih menekan perutnya berharap rasa sakitnya itu hilang. Dengan pelan-pelan gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya, beruntunglah saat di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan orang yang ingin ia temui itu.

"Naruko, hari ini kau bisa pulang sendiri,kan?" tanya pria yang sangat Naruko sayangi itu.

"Loh? Memangnya ada apa,_ Aniki?_"

"Hari ini aku ingin mengantarkan Hinata, yah... kau tahu kan? Kami baru saja berpacaran. Aku harap kau mengerti," Naruto-pria itu- menatap dengan tatapan andalannya.

Naruko terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, kalau begitu... _Have fun, okay?_"

"Kau memang adik yang baik. _Thanks!_" Naruto mengusap rambut Naruko pelan lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Entahlah, perasaan Naruko sebenarnya senang tetapi ia sedikit _badmood_ melihatnya. Baru kali ini_ Aniki_-nya bersikap seperti itu. Tetapi, tak ingin kepalanya semakin pusing Naruko memutuskan untuk pulang dengan bus saja.

Sesampainya di rumah, pemandangan yang tak ramah menyambut matanya. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan di ruang tengah. Dan terdengar suara teriakan-lebih tepatnya bentakan- dari arah lantai dua.

Rasa penasaran membuat Naruko bergegas menuju ke lantai dua dan dengan langkah pelan ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar milik orang tuanya.

"KAU ITU SEORANG IBU ATAU APA HAH?! PEKERJAAN SAJA YANG KAU URUS!"

"KAU TIDAK MELIHAT DIRIMU SENDIRI?! KAU SENDIRI SELALU PULANG LARUT MALAM! ENTAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI LUAR SANA!"

"KAU MENUDUHKU SELINGKUH?!"

Dan entah apalagi teriakan yang Naruko tak ingin dengar, kini gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menutup telinganya dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Naruko langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan _bedcover_ berwarna biru muda itu. Kepalanya kembali terasa nyut-nyutan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap semuanya akan segera baik-baik saja kala ia membuka matanya.

Tigapuluh menit berlalu, Naruko memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar dan melihat situasi yang ternyata hening. Tak ada suara ribut apapun kecuali suara kaca yang beradu dari lantai bawah, dan terlihat Yoshiku-pelayan di rumahnya- tengah menyapu lantai yang penuh dengan serakan kaca.

Naruko langsung menuruni tangga dan membantu Yoshiku membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu.

"Ibu dan ayah kemana?" tanya Naruko seraya memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan itu.

"E-eh.. itu... ano..."

"Hm? Ada apa Yoshiku?" Naruko menengokan kepalanya ke arah Yoshiku dan melihat wajah pelayan yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun itu tengah memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Tuan tadi pergi keluar dengan membawa koper, dan nyonya... mungkin sedang di kamarnya."

Mendengar jawaban yangsangat menusuk hatinya itu, Naruko langsung menundukan kepalanya dan memandangi pecahan kaca yang tengah ia pegang itu.

Tes Tes Tes

Cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir dari tangannya, nampaknya gadis bermanik _sapphire blue_ itu memegang pecahan kaca dengan sangat erat. Melihat cairan merah yang mengalir dari tangan nona mudanya Yoshiku langsung mendekatinya dan membantunya untuk membersihkan luka itu.

Malam harinya, saat mengetahui kini dirinya tengah sendirian dirumah, Naruko pergi ke kamar Naruto. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tak ada jawaban sama sekali dan dengan ragu Naruko membuka pintu kamar itu. Hasilnya, ia menemukan kamar yang masih bersih itu kosong tanpa ada penghuninya.

"_Aniki_... kemana yah?" gumamnya. Tanpa perintah apapun Naruko refleks mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam saku jaketnya dan menelepon Naruto.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Aniki,_ kau dimana?"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana? Aku sendirian dirumah,"

"_Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku. Tidurlah. Jaa ne."_

"Tung-"

Tuuuuut Tuuuuut Tuuuuut

Seketika sambungan itu terputus dan Naruko hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya itu lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Sungguh, ia sangat takut saat harus sendirian dirumahnya. Apalagi kejadian tadi siang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Rasa takut dan pusing yang kian merajalela membuat Naruko memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik selimut biru langitnya. Memasang headphone di telinganya tanpa menyetel musik apapun.

Tanpa disadari sebuah sungai kecil mulai terbentuk dari sudut mata Naruko, aliran sungai itu mulai kian deras dan tersengar suara sesenggukan.

"_Aniki_... aku takut..."

Kegiatan menangis yang terbilang agak lama membuat Naruko lelah dan terlelap tidur.

Sinar matahari pagi sukses membuat Naruko membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, bangun dari tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kini ia telah bersiap dengan seragam yang membalut tubuhnya, melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca. Sungguh aneh, matanya agak sembab dan saat ia menyisir rambutnya. Terdapat beberapa helaian rambut kuningnya di sisirnya. Sungguh tak biasa rambutnya rontok seperti ini.

Naruko hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu mengabaikannya dan bergegas keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah. Saat sampai di lantai bawah, ia tak mendapati anggota keluarganya. Hanya ada Yoshiku yang sedang meletakan piring di atas meja makan.

Merasa nona muda itu menatapnya membuat Yoshiku memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Tadi, Tuan datang tetapi beliau pergi kembali. Nyonya dan tuan muda sudah berangkat duluan." Jelas Yoshiku seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko hanya mengangguk dan mengambil selembar roti yang telah disediakan oleh Yoshiku.

Naruko yang akhir-akhir ini merasa kacau tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa diam dan melihat situasi saja. Mungkin jika enam bulan lalu ia masih bisa menceritakan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya pada _aniki_-nya itu tetapi sayang, kali ini ia tidak bisa menceritakannya.

Ia paham, kakaknya itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan untuk ujian-ujian dan terkadang _refreshing_ dengan teman dan pacarnya. Tetapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya merasa sedih jika mengingat perubahan yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia tak bercanda dengan kakaknya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan sosok yang bisa menjaganya.

Disamping itu ia sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bisa sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya. Makan malam bersama dan saling menanyakan bagaimana hari mereka masing-masing. Tertawa bersama kala menonton acara televisi di ruang keluarga.

Dan pikirannya mulai buyar saat rasa nyeri kembali menyerang perutnya. Segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi di sekolahnya karena rasa mual yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

"Hoeekkk.."

Badan Naruko bergetar kala melihat darah yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah tiga hari ini ia muntah darah dan hal ini membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi Rumah Sakit dan melakukan _check up_.

Sepulang dari Rumah Sakit, entah mengapa ia merasa senang saat melihat Naruto tengah duduk diruang tengah dengan jaket abu-abu yang membalutnya.

"_Aniki?!"_ Seru Naruko dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Oh, Naruko. Kebetulan sekali. Aku mau pergi jadi kau jaga rumah yah." Mendengar Naruto berbicara begitu membuat hati kecil yang tadinya terang menjadi redup kembali.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi Naruto langsung meninggalkan Naruko yang masih mematung itu. Seperginya Naruto, gadis bersurai seperti Naruto itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi ia sendirian di rumah. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bagaikan seorang anak tunggal yang memiliki orangtua yang _workaholic_. Dan kini yang menemaninya hanyalah ponsel dan boneka pemberian Naruto saat ulang tahun ke-10 nya.

Disamping itu, Naruto yang kini mengendarai mobilnya terbesit sebuah rasa khawatir yang mendalam entah apa itu. Perasaan Naruto tak enak. Padahal hari ini ia akan membahas soal ujian sekaligus berkencan dengan kekasih hatinya.

Keesokan paginya, Naruko pergi ke Rumah Sakit yang baru saja ia datangi kemarin untuk mengambil hasil _check up_ nya. Dokter sendiri hanya mengatakan untuk tetap tenang dan ada baiknya jika ia membuka hasil lab itu rumahnya. Naruko hanya percaya ucapan Dokter tersebut dan berpikir bahwa dia tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Baru saja Naruko sampai dan menutup pintu kamarnya, ia bergegas membuka surat hasil lab itu dan-

PLUK

Kertas itu terjatuh disertai dengan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir melalui kedua pipi Naruko. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak berdaya kala melihat hasil yang tertera disana bahwa ia telah mengidap penyakit kanker lambung stadium tiga.

Padahal selama ini Naruko tidak merasakan apapun. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa hasilnya akan seperti ini. Isak tangis mulai menghiasi kamar pribadinya.

"_Aniki..._hiks..._aniki..._"

Naruko terus menangis semalaman sambil terus menyebut _aniki_-nya, berharap sang kakak bisa datang dan memeluknya saat ini. Sungguh kondisi yang berat bagi dirinya pribadi.

Naruko memang bukan seeorang yang kuat dari dalam, segala yang ia alami selama satu bulan ini cukup membuatnya _shock_ dan depresi. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia ingin menceritakan segalanya pada kakaknya maupun temannya tapi tak ada satupun ada di sisinya saat ini.

Mengunci diri adalah hal yang Naruko pilih saat ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan menyatu. Semua masalah yang ia alami selama ini rasanya semakin bertambah terus menerus dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa lagi memikul beban itu sendirian.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang kini tengah berada di apartemen pribadinya tiba-tiba tersentak dengan suara bingkai foto yang terjatuh. Naruto lalu menghampirinya dan melihat ternyata bingkai foto dirinya dan adiknya lah yang terjatuh dan kini retakan kaca dari foto itu hanya berada disekitar foto adiknya saja.

Naruto lalu kembali duduk di sofa seraya memandangi foto tersebut. Entah kenapa baru kali ini ia terbayang adiknya dengan perasaan yang tak enak. Seluruh hatinya terasa sakit dan pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok Naruko yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia temui.

Selama hampir satu bulan ini ia jarang dirumah dan selalu tidur di apartemen demi menghindari orangtuanya yang ia ketahui bahwa akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu saja bertengkar.

Mengingat bahwa ini telah pukul sembilan malam, tanpa sadar Naruto tersentak dan langsung berdiri dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

Napasnya berderu dengan cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan langsung menuju rumahnya.

Didalam perjalannya Naruto memberanikan diri menghubungi Naruko tetapi hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun panggilannya yang Naruko jawab. Perasaannya mulai tak tenang.

Setelah memparkir mobilnya di halaman rumahnya Naruto langsung bergegas menuju pintu utama dan terlihat Yoshiku yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Yoshiku, dimana Naruko?!" tanya Naruto dengan napas berderu.

"Nona muda ada dikamarnya, sudah dua hari ia tidak keluar dari kamar. Makanannya pun masih awet didepan pintu kamarnya. Apa dia baik-baik saja, tuan?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yoshiku, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar Naruko mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata telah dikunci dari dalam.

"Naruko! Buka! Ini aku!" Teriak Naruto seraya menggedor pintu kamar Naruko

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Naruto yang tak menyerah terus berusaha menggedor pintu itu berharap Naruko akan membukanya.

"Naruko! _Gomen_... aku salah telah meninggalkanmu. Tetapi sungguh, aku tak ada niat untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu kau takut sendirian, maafkan aku yang tak ada disampingmu. Maaf, Naruko. Buka pintunya... aku mohon..." ujar Naruto

"Naruko... aku mohon..." lanjutnya.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam, perasaan Naruto yang kian tak tenang membuatnya mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Naruko

BRAK

Berhasil! Pintu kamar itu kini terbuka dan Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya demi menjadi sosok berambut kuning yang mirip seperti dirinya. Keadaan kamar yang redup akan cahaya membuat Naruto kesulitan melihat. Disentuhnya sakelar lampu yang berada di dekat pintu dan kini lampu menyala.

Terlihat dengan jelas kondisi Naruko yang sudah tak stabil, wajahnya sembab dan air matanya terus mengalir tubuhnya meringkuk dan lengannya terus memeluk lututnya. Perlahan Naruto menghampirinya duduk tepat di hadapan Naruko.

Tangan kekarnya mulai membelai kepala Naruko pelan dan perlahan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya sangat teriris saat melihat kondisi adiknya seperti ini.

"_Aniki... aniki...aniki..._" panggil Naruko lirih dengan suara yang bergetar

"Aku disini, Aku disini, Naruko." Naruto lalu mendekapnya erat, dan Narukopun membalas pelukan itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Huaaaa... _Aniki_... huaaaaaa... _Aniki... aniki..."_

Mendengar suara rintihan itu membuat Naruto ikut menangis, tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Naruko telah memendam tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak berniat meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Naruko. Maaf." Perlahan Naruto mulai mengusap kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut. Karena inilah jalan satu-satunya ia bisa menenangkan Naruko.

Dan tak sengaja Naruto melihat secarik kertas, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hasil lab Naruko. Tentu rasa kaget kini memenuhi hati Naruto dan ia mulai melepas pelukannya itu.

"Naruko... kau... ka-kan-ker lambung... sta-stadium ti-tiga?" tutur Naruto pelan dan lirih. Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan air matanya kini semakin deras.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, bodoh!"

"_Aniki_... _gomen_,"

"Kemarilah,"

Naruto menarik lengan adiknya dan memeluknya kembali, membisikan kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkan adiknya itu. Ia sangat tak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Sangat.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit, ya?" tawar Naruto. Naruko hanya menggeleng dan terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin sembuh?"

"Tak... ada... yang peduli,"

"Jadi aku tak peduli, hm?" Naruto lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruko.

"Tak peduli jika Ayah dan Ibu harus berpisah. Yang aku inginkan hanya bersama denganmu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Naruko."

Naruko tersentak dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh Naruto. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Naruko kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Naruto.

Dalam dekapan kakaknya, ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto mendekapnya semakin erat. Kini keduanya tengah saling memandang dan tersenyum. Naruto lalu membantu Naruko untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kamar adiknya dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan satu gelas air putih. Dengan pelan-pelan Naruto membujuk Naruko untuk makan dan menyuapinya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya untuk besok. Kita langsung ke Rumah Sakit."

Naruko yang kini telah lebih tenang hanya tersenyum dan melihat Naruto yang pergi dengan nampan ditangannya.

"_Oyasumi, Imouto._"

**お****わり**

_**"**_**_Stay beside someone you love, no matter what."_**

* * *

A/N:

KYAAAAAA~

Ga nyangka bisa bikin ff ini juga._. cuma bermodal inspirasi dan ide seadanya sih T^T

Kei baru selesai US nih hehehe maafkan Kei yang jarang update yah T^T

Maklum masih pemula juga sih, Kei masih berharap dukungan, Kritikan dan Saran dari Readers-san

Maafkan Kei jika EYD dan alur selalu kecepetan yah... semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic-fanfic buatan Kei *hope*

Yoshhhhhh!

Do'akan semoga Kei bisa lebih baik kedepannya yah mueheheheh

Mind to Review?

Thanks, Minna-san!

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
